U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,330 discloses longitudinal tubular flow control devices incorporated in an irrigation hose by forming the hose as a flat sheet and bonding the edges of the sheet together over the control device. Though practical, this construction does not easily lend itself to the incorporation in the hose of turbulent flow emitters, nor is it easily adapted to the manufacture of fully extruded hose. U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,236 shows a continuous emitter strip of uniform thickness in a hose formed from a flat sheet, with turbulent flow passages formed in the emitter strip. This construction does not lend itself to the manufacture of fully extruded hose either. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,787 shows turbulent flow passages formed in the hose body itself, which again is not feasible in fully extruded hose.